


Geronimo!

by myxstorie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Knew I'd find that pool eventua-" His eyes fall on them, and his entire face lights up. "Company! Excellent!"</p><p>For P-suke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo!

"Holy fu-"

"Wow~"

Jin's eyes almost bug out of his head as he gazes around them, with Yamapi's in a similar state. Smooth, glossy black floors stretch on beneath their feet to join with metallic walls that are almost hidden in the shadows cast by the most magnificent structure in the centre; a glass tube surrounded by a metallic console of knobs and buttons and levers stretches right up to - and even _through_ \- the ceiling, down beneath the floor and is that _oil_? Jin swallows and takes a step forward whilst Yamapi hovers in the doorway, the streets of Tokyo bustling along outside as if they weren't even there.

"Jin, I don't think we should be her-"

There's a yell and a splash, and Jin leaps two feet into the air, stumbling and landing on his backside. Before either of them can open their mouths, a figure in a slightly battered suit appears from the other side of the console, shaking water from his hair like a dog.

"Knew I'd find that pool eventua-" His eyes fall on them, and his entire face lights up. "Company! Excellent!"

He strides over to them and Yamapi considers bolting, but by the time he's had the thought, the strange man is there, right in front of them, grinning like some kind of wild nut job.

"Hello! How did you two get in here? There must be a problem with the perception filters for you to have found your way inside like this, unless you make a habit of looking for things you can't see in which case you'd be pretty interesting indeed, you two. I've never had someone walk in like this before, how did you do it, how does she look on the outside?" Yamapi blinks, mind reeling too much to even consider trying to answer anything, and the other man seems to notice Jin still on the floor.

"What are you doing down there? Do get up, I don't know where your behind has been. I don't know where _you've_ been, either of you, or even where you _are_ , where are we exactly?"

"Uh..." Yamapi clears his throat and reaches down to haul Jin to his feet, "We're in Tokyo. Japan."

"Japan, fantastic! I _love_ Japan, it's been far too long, or possibly not long enough yet, that all depends on when I was last here and when I'm here now, when am I here, do you know?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"When, when! When is it?"

"Um, about half past twelve," Jin supplies helpfully, having dusted himself off, and the man scoffs.

"Not the time, no no no, what year is it?"

"What year?"

"Yes, what year! I'm speaking Japanese, right? I should be, I mean, it usually works just fine... Maybe I broke something when I..." He trails off, looking thoughtful, and Yamapi and Jin share a look of baffled wonder.

"It's 2010," Yamapi says eventually, and he snaps back to them with a nod.

"Right! 2010. I wonder what happens in 2010... Do you boys like tea? We should have tea!"

The pair share another look, and by the time they look back again, the man has produced a small table and a teapot and is ushering them over with all the happy exhuberance of a six-year-old.

"Tea?"

"Tea! How do you like it? Sugar, milk? I suppose being Asian you'd like green tea, right?" He shudders visibly then continues under his breath, "Evil stuff, green tea, so- so- so _green_."

"Tea."

Yamapi looks at Jin. Jin looks at Yamapi. Yamapi had always thought they'd gotten pretty good at that best-friend-telepathy, but when Jin's eyes flicker towards the strange man then sparkle slightly and his lips twitch in the ghost of a smile, Yamapi thinks they might be a _little_ bit doomed.


End file.
